rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Elusive One
|Stages = ?? no of stages ?? |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = ?? R$ reward?? |Gold = 77 |Manufacturer = Aston Martin |Main Reward = One-77}} The Elusive One will be an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Aston Martin One-77, after Real Racing 3 Aston Martin Update (v5.6.0) was updated. The Elusive One starts October 23rd 2017 and has 6-day limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??mmmmmm ddth yyyy?? (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??mmmmmm ddth yyyy??. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Aston Martin One-77 has been added to Collector's Championship bonus series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the The Elusive One special event, please view Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 01 (Intrigue) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Intrique) are rewarded with ??,000 and 7 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin DB9 and the Aston Martin One-77 on Formula E Hong Kong Circuit. 2,600 (+ CRB) and 540 Fame}} 2,100 and 450 Fame}} 2,600 (+ CRB) and 540 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 01. Stage 02 (A Lead in Laguna Seca) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (A Lead in Laguna Seca) are rewarded with 50,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin One-77 on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. 1,400 and 270 Fame}} 3,500 (+ 875 CRB)and 720 Fame}} 2,200 and 450 Fame}} 6,300 (+ 1,575 CRB) and 1,160 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin One-77 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes